Ronja Rövadotter!
by RibbaShoe
Summary: Tjoo! Ge mig lite komentarer, om min mycket "bra" berättelse om Ronja Rövadotter. Säg också om jag har stavfel.


Pilgrim och Elin

Ronja Rövardotters liv. 

Ronja flyttade från Mattisborgen vid 20års ålder. Hon flyttade till en annan borg som hon hittade på ett berg. Hon hade med sig 4 hästar och några getter och sängkläder och allt man behöver. Det fanns redan bord och bänkar och sängar. Stallet som getterna och hästarna skulle bo i var väldigt dammigt. Så hon började fixa i stallet. Hon dammade och skrubbade. Hon blev klar framåt kvälls snåret. Hon ställde in hästarna och gav dem mat. Sen gick hon och gjorde sig någonting att äta innan hon la sig. Hon bäddade sängen och hon han bara lägga huvudet på kudden så somnade hon.

När hon vaknade nästa morgon så åt hon någonting. Idag så skulle hon rida ut för att kolla lite i skogen.

När hon ridit i ca.1timma så hörde hon att det kom hästar och det hon gömde sig bakom en stor buske med hästen. Men när Zeke såg dem andra hästarna så började hon gnägga. Då förstod rövarna på hästarna att de var någon där. Så de började leta. Då hittade en av dem Ronja.

Jag har hittat henne! Sa rövaren.

SLÄPP MIG! Skrek Ronja.

Haha… Tror du verkligen det. Sa hövdingen.

Ja… sa hon surt.

Nej jag skulle inte tro de. Sa hövdingen.

Ta med henne hem till borgen. Skrek han.

Så de tog med Ronja och hästen till borgen. De red väldigt långt bort från där hon bodde. Ridturen tog ca.3-4 timmar, när de kom fram så gick dem in med henne till borgen. De knöt fast henne vid en stolpe i hallen (eller matrummet). Då kom det en kille ut ifrån sovrummet. Han var lika gammal som henne själv. De såg på varan från topp till tå.

Var har ni fångat henne? Frågade han.

I Talgskogen. Sa hövdingen.

Hur vågar ni fånga en oskyldig flicka? Sa han undrande.

Ja e…? Vi tänkte att… att… Hon kunde få bo med oss hon såg så… ensam ut.

Ja-hopp... och varför har ni då bundit fast henne? Frågade han.

Ifall hon skulle få för sig att rymma… sa hövdingen.

Men jag kan ta hand om henne om hon själv vill. Sa pojken.

Jaja okej då. Sa hövdingen med en suck.

Så gick hövdingen och hans gäng.

Va heter du? Frågade han.

Ronja. Du själv då? Sa hon.

– Jag heter Love. Sa han.

Kapitel 2.

Dagarna gick och de började bekanta sig med varandra. Ronja tyckte att han var trevlig, och han tyckte också att hon var trevlig. De red små rundor i skogen och ja sånt man brukar göra som kompisar. En dag när de var ute och red så hörde de at det kom rövare som inte var Loves pappa. De satte igång hästarna i galopp och red för allt i världen. När dem galopperat ifrån dem, så kände de inte igen sig.

Var är vi någonstans? Frågade Ronja.

Jag vet faktiskt inte..? Sa Love.

Har vi ridit vilse? Frågade Ronja.

Ja de har vi för jag känner inte igen mig i alla fall. Sa Love.

Va ska vi göra då? Vi måste ju hitta någon väg att rida på så vi vet var vi är på väg. Sa Ronja.

Ja det har du rätt i. Sa Love och tittade henne i ögonen.

Så de började rida igen. De hade ingen aning var de va någonstans. De red väldigt långt innan de hittade en stig som de kunde följa. De red på stigen i ca 90min innan dem såg en liten by eller va ska man säga en byhåla kanske. Alla folk var jätte trevliga dem hälsade och pratade. Då såg Love en liten röd stuga med ett lite stall och en hage. Love sa rakt ut:

Där ska vi bo! Sa han längtande.

Jaa det tycker jag också. Sa Ronja.

Hästarna gnäggade med viligt. När de kom dit så släppte de ut hästarna i hagen och lät dem beta. När de kom in i stugan så såg dem lite spindelnät lite här och var och damigt var det också. De började städa direkt. De städade i säkert två till tre timmar. Sen var det bara stallet kvar. De tog nog fyra timmar för det va både damigt och sönder slagna boxar.

**En vecka senare.**

Nu var de klara med städning och de hade fått mat och börjat odla. Pengar hade de så de köpte en nordsvensk(en häst) till och sköta åkern med. Ronja och Love hade börjat intressera sig av varandra lite smått. De gjorde väldigt mycket utflykter med varandra och skojade väldigt mycket. Människorna i byn tyckte om dem två "vildarna" väldigt mycket. Ronja jobbade lite med andras hästar och andra djur för att tjäna pengar. Love hjälpte alla om de behövde hjälp med att laga taket eller fixa fönster osv. De fanns också en skola i byn så då brukade Ronja och Love gå dit och läsa och skriva.

Här är Zeke på bilden.(I hagen)

**1 år senare!**

Nu så hade det gått ett år sen Love och Ronja träffades. De är tillsammans och är lyckliga. Ronja väntar barn nu och kommer att få det om ca 8 månader. Love arbetar som lärare nu för han tyckte det var så kul med att läsa och skriva. Ronja hjälpte fortfarande de djur som hade skadat sig.

8 månader senare.

Nu så var de har det gått 9 månader så nu är det dags. Det blev en tjej. Hon var väldigt lik Ronja. De hade redan skaffat en säng och allt annat.

**4 år senare.**

Nu så var Nadja 4 år gammal och vild som en katt. Hon rymde väldigt ofta och busade. Nadja trivdes väldigt bra med djuren som de hade. Hon skrattade och hon hade fått nya kompisar också. Nadja tyckte om att bygga små kojor och busa med hästarna.

Slut!!


End file.
